


Morning After Breakfast

by mistyzeo



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cooking, Food, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: "There are too many people in this kitchen," Jensen yells. "Have some more group sex or something."





	

"There are too many people in this kitchen," Jensen yells. He's resorted to shouting after polite asking, passive-aggressive glaring, and outright moving Jared from in front of the stove have failed him. Genevieve is sitting on the counter with Danneel between her legs, both of them giggling, and Jared has the milk jug halfway to his mouth. They're all frozen, looking at Jensen in surprise. "Everyone get the hell out and let me cook you breakfast."  
  
Jared slowly and guiltily lowers the milk, and Danneel helps Gen off the counter. Jensen shoos them out into the living room.  
  
"Have some more group sex or something," he says, "keep yourselves occupied."  
  
Jared flops down on the couch. "Man has a point," he says, pinching Danneel's rear end. She snuggles under one arm and Gen cuddles in under the other, and they start making out over Jared. Jensen allows himself a moment of lustful appreciation, and then turns back to the kitchen.  
  
Now, without three of his favorite lovers in the way, Jensen has no trouble whipping together a giant pan of omelette, grilling enough bacon for Jared and an army, and toasting a pile of bread. He sets the table, finds that there's plenty of orange juice for the four of them, and digs the tabasco sauce out of the cupboard for Danneel and Jared.   
  
"Breakfast is ready!" he calls, roughly fifteen minutes after he kicked everyone out of the kitchen.  
  
"Just a minute," Jared groans, and he sounds suspiciously like he's getting a blowjob.  
  
He is. Jensen goes to check and finds him with one hand down Danneel's pants and the other on the back of Gen's head, where she's bobbing up and down over his lap. He has his head tipped back and his eyes closed, and Jensen leans over to kiss him upside-down. Then he kisses Danneel, and he can feel by the way she clutches at his wrist that she's close. He cups one of her breasts, rubbing a tight nipple through her t-shirt, and she moans into his mouth and grinds down on Jared's fingers as she orgasms.  
  
When she pulls away, drawing Jared's hand out of her underwear and climbing off the couch on unsteady legs, Jared moans and grips his own pajama pants rather than put that same hand in Gen's hair. She's got his dick in both of her small hands and the tip between her lips, and she's really going at it, slurping and sucking and jacking him off at the same time. Jensen can see him straining not to thrust up and fuck her mouth; she hates it and Jensen loves it, and Jared is charged with the arduous task of telling between the two of them when he's seconds from blowing his load.  
  
Danneel smooths a hand down the front of Jensen's shirt and cups his half-hard cock through his boxers. "You wanna?" she asks softly in his ear.  
  
"Nah," he says, kissing her cheek. Jared groans and arches as he comes, and Gen swallows like a champ, holding him in her mouth as he shudders.  
  
"You sure?" Danni asks. Jensen may have stiffened a little, watching Jared get off. His cock twitches under her fingers.  
  
"Yeah," he says, tilting his hips away slightly. She smiles and pats his stomach. "Breakfast is on the table, and I want to eat it hot before I get mine."  
  
Gen climbs off the couch and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand. "Awesome," she says, giving Jared a hand up from his post-orgasmic sprawl. "I'm starving. And don't start, Jay, because that didn't count."


End file.
